


Lazy Day

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is scandalous showing wrist and forearm, Chubby Aziraphale, Ineffable Idiots, Listening to Music, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, an ineffable holiday prompt, finally caught up with prompts, ineffable husbands, lazy day by apanky and our gang, longer haired crowley, moving into the cottage, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: The ineffable husbands are moving into their cottage in South Downs when Crowley discovers a certain box on Aziraphale's record collection.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This song popped up when I asked Alexa "what do people do on lazy days" thinking I'd just write about them in bed all day or something.   
> Thought this was cute.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"My question is not why you have a box of records for a record player..." Crowley started as he carried a box labelled "Records, Genre Classical, Years 1757-1892" into one of the spare rooms of the cottage.

"Mhm." Aziraphale replied absentmindedly as he carefully dusted his record player and placed it just so on the small cherry wood table.

"Or why you still have a record player after I got you that ipod..." Crowley continued as he placed the box at the base of the shelves that they had especially made for Aziraphale's massive record collection.

"Right." Aziraphale said raising an eyebrow, waiting for Crowley to get to the point.

"Or why they are so categorized when everything else you have is an utter mess." Crowley said now carrying a box labeled "Records, Genre Jazz, Years 1954-1967" to the base of the shelves.

"Did you have an actual question dear?" Aziraphale asked glancing at Crowley, who's black simple tshirt and Jeans "moving clothes angel" were getting powdered with dust, his red hair pulled back with a tartan neckerchief Aziraphale had handed him when he asked for something to wipe his brow with.

"My point is, why is this sole box of records, not labeled?" Crowley asked plopping an unmarked box of records on the table that Aziraphale was tinkering with the player on.

Aziraphale's cheeks immediately turned a bright shade of pink, but he said brightly, "it's my love collection box." 

Crowley sputtered surprised at the Angel's reply.  
"Your what?" He asked shock coloring his tone. 

"My love collection box dear, music I've collected over the years for the person I love, or that the song reminds me of them, or things I'd like to do with them." Aziraphale said again like it was no big deal, his brow furrowed trying to get a particular smudge of dirt off the record players base.

Crowley stared at Aziraphale for a moment, trying to keep his emotions in check.   
He was aware of the effect the angel had on him, he shouldn't be surprised that the angel has had that effect on others.  
The ethereal glow that lit up his face, the shine of his big blue eyes, the blush of his cheeks, the wide softness of his whole being, his utter kindness and niceness, his slightly bastardly ways, his laugh, oh someone his laugh.  
Crowley took a deep, somewhat shaky breath and looked at the angel.

He was still rubbing some dust off of the record player, tongue slightly sticking out in concentration, sleeves to his faded blue button up pushed up exposing his thick wrists and forearms. He had put the waistcoat and vest up for the day, "didn't want to get them dirty or snagged on something."   
He was utterly oblivious to the fact that Crowley's heart was twisting in a painful way.

"Would you like to listen to any of them dearest? I think the record player is cleaned up and in tip top condition." Aziraphale said smiling at Crowley brightly.

Crowley smiled brokenly and said, "sure angel, whatever you want."

"Would you like to pick the record dear? I have them all memorized now." Aziraphale said pushing the box toward Crowley. 

Crowley thumbed through the records, the titles making his heart churn even more.   
He grabbed one labeled "Lazy Day"  
It was the title least heart wrenching.

Aziraphale smiled and gently placed the record onto the record player and put the needle in place to begin it.

Crowley closed his eyes and listened, a twang and tambourine began to play and a nice mellow sounding tempo. 

"Blue sky, Sunshine, what a day to take a walk in the park.  
Ice cream, Day dream, till the sky becomes a blanket of stars." 

Crowley felt Aziraphale's hand on his and opened his eyes to see the angel smiling sweetly.

"What a day for pickin' daisies, and lots of red balloons.  
And what a day for holdin' hands and bein' with you."

Aziraphale stood up and took a step toward Crowley and grabbed both his hands in his and smiled, swinging their clasped hands to the beat, Crowley still trying to swallow the sickening feeling he had rising in his throat.

"Lazy Day, Just right for lovin' away.  
Lazy Day, Made for a stroll in the lane,  
Baby, you and me, and the honey bee   
Lazy Day, Lazy Day, Lazy Day 'n' you 'n' me"

At these lyrics Aziraphale rested his head against Crowley's collar bone and murmured, "I always loved this song, as contrast as it is to the outward facade you portray, it always reminded me of you dearest. "

Crowley's brow furrowed and he looked at Aziraphale.   
"If it reminded you of me why is it in your "love box" angel?" Crowley asked making air quotes and a face at the name of the box. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, "because I love you?" He said with an inflection.

"I mean I know that angel, but you said you've been collecting these for years, and this song came out in what, 1967?" Crowley said flustered.

"Yes? I don't see where your confusion is at dearheart, I've loved you since much longer than 1967." Aziraphale said smiling.

Crowley's mouth gaped for a moment, and looked from Aziraphale to the record box.

"Why there's music that's in here that was composed in 1568!" Crowley exclaimed.

"Yes, much harder to listen to though dear, but still it reminded me of you and I wanted it for the box. I couldn't find proper copies of any of the music before 1568, they're written in the notebook that's in the box as well." Aziraphale said still not grasping where Crowley was coming from.

Crowley took a deep breath and smiled at the angel, "ignore me angel." He said taking Aziraphale's hand and wrapping it around his thin torso.  
Aziraphale obliged with the guidance and wrapped his arms around Crowley, and Crowley wrapped his long arms around Aziraphale as the song began again.  
He rested his chin on top of the Angel's blonde curls and closed his eyes smiling, they swayed gently together, not even in tune to the music, but just together. 

Blue sky, Sunshine, what a day to take a walk in the park.  
Ice cream, Day dream, till the sky becomes a blanket of stars.  
What a day for pickin' daisies, and lots of red balloons.  
And what a day for holdin' hands and bein' with you.  
Lazy Day, Just right for lovin' away.  
Lazy Day, Made for a stroll in the lane,  
Baby, you and me (Baby you and me)  
and the honey bee ('Neath a shady tree)  
Lazy Day, Lazy Day, Lazy Day  
'n' you 'n' me  
Blue sky, Sunshine, flowers bloomin' children sayin' hello.  
Row boats, bird notes, people smilin' ev'rywhere that they go.  
What a day to be together, and what a sky of blue.  
And what a day for thinkin' right out loud, I love you.  
Lazy Day, Just right for lovin' away.  
Lazy Day, Made for a stroll in the lane,  
Baby, you and me (Baby you and me)  
and the honey bee ('Neath a shady tree)  
Lazy Day, Lazy Day, Lazy Day  
'n' you 'n' me  
Lazy Day, Just right for lovin' away  
Lazy Day, Made for a strollin' the lane.  
Lazy Day, Just right for lovin' away  
Lazy Day, Made for a strollin' the lane.  
Lazy Day, Just right for lovin' away


End file.
